Losing You
by Inu-Pup-Forever
Summary: Kagome finds out that she has a disease. A disease that is spreading over Japan. The disease will keep on eating at her body until she can't take it anymore and dies. This causes Kagome's powers (Such as archary) to decrease in strength, in power, and in
1. InuYasha, Nothing Is Wrong!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any of the Inu-Yasha characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. _

**_Summary: _**_Kagome finds out that she has a disease. A disease that is spreading over Japan. The disease will keep on eating at her body until she can't take it anymore, and dies. This causes Kagome's powers (such as her archery) to decrease in strength, power, and accuracy. Neither Inu-Yasha, nor Kagome's friends know about it. Kagome can't hide it forever, but she will try, and she knows that she will succeed. What happens when an enemy catches on to Kagome's "secret"? What will the Inu-Yasha and crew do? Kagome is frightened, but knows that she can't speak, because now her life depends on it, literally. _

**_This is my first Inu-Yasha story, and I would appreciate any constructive criticism._**

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Chapter 1- **Inu-Yasha, Nothing Is Wrong!

Kagome's POV 

    I groaned, it _had _to be too early, or life was cruel. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Everything was dark.  I reached out for my alarm clock, but knocked it over. The bells rang, and I was sure everyone in Japan had woken up. 

    I read the old fashion clock, it read: 5:00. (A/N _I do not know what time The Japanese start school, but I will say 7:30 in this story._) 

    Thank you Kami-sama! I closed my eyes and felt a pang of pain hit my side. I wheezed and coughed. What had happened? I shook it off, I awoke to early, and that was the problem.

    I snuggled into the warm blankets and sighed, nothing beats this.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (End Of POV)

    _"Kon-nichi-wa Japan! Today breaking news escapes the country! A new disease is sweeping over Japanese citizens! The disease causes the victim to be weak; it will eat the victim's strength until they die! The only existing cure is-"_

Kagome slammed her hand down on the radio and yawned. _A disease sweeping over the nation? Hey, that's a good excuse for Jii-chan! _ _Not to mention a believable one!_

    "Kagome! It's 7:00! Come on!" Kagome's mother yelled.

    "Mama I'll be right down!" Kagome yelled back annoyed for some reason.

    She walked over to her full-length mirror. Her nightgown showed off her beautiful body. Not to mention her long raven hair waved down her back, stopping at her waist. Her long slender legs were clear of any scars or bruises (though she battled demons almost every singled day)_. _Her innocent gray eyes were big, and filled with joy, anger, hurt, and many more feelings that she could not express. A light pink blush covered her cheeks. 

    "Kagome, mama said it's now 7:20 and you have to walk to school…"

    "OK Souta whatever!" Kagome slammed the door in her brother's face and gasped. 

    What was with her mood? She never did anything like this to Souta.

    "Kagome? What are ya doin wench?" 

    Kagome jumped up and blushed harder.

    "Inu-Yasha?????" 

    "Oi wench! I'm surprised you're not still in bed, being lazy as usual!"

    "Lazy? Inu-Yasha-sama…SIT!" Kagome smacked Inu-Yasha's head and grabbed her school clothing.

    "Don't move, I'm going to change!"

    "Thank Kami-sama!"

    "Not that kind of change Inu-Yasha!"

    Kagome left her bedroom leaving Inu-Yasha alone.

    "Keh, dumb wench!" Inu-Yasha plopped on Kagome's bed and sighed.

    *BRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG*

    "What the?!"

    Inu-Yasha looked at a little pink contraption. What the hell was it? Inu-Yasha picked up the thing and sniffed it.

    "Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan? Since when did you get a dog?"

    Inu-Yasha's eye went wide, how could a little thing talk so loud?

    "Who the hell is this?!"

    "Kagome-chan? Is this Kagome-chan's jealous obnoxious, inconsiderate, ignorant, vile, cruel, crude, boyfriend?"

    Inu-Yasha's face turned red.

    "Boyfriend? Ya mean mate?!"

    "Inu-Yasha? SIT!"

    "Hello??!!"

    Kagome grabbed the phone from Inu-Yasha's fallen figure.

    "Kagome-chan…bla, bla, bla, bla, so do ya want to come?!"

    Inu-Yasha covered his ears and growled, _Why the hell does that woman talk so much?!_

    "Sorry Erri-chan (A/N _sorry if this is wrong, the names I will be using is Yuka, Erri, and Ayume) _I can't I have plans already," Kagome hung up the phone beforeher friend could protest.  

    "Alright Inu-Yasha, I have to go now, I am basically 5 minutes late so I'm off!" Kagome started to walk but suddenly felt weak, she fell.

    Inu-Yasha quickly caught Kagome and began to worry. 

    "Are you OK wench?"

    "Yeah, I just tripped,"

    "Feh,"

    Kagome stood up and ran down the steps, running out the door.

    _What's wrong with me? I feel like a 100 year old woman!_

Kagome grasped her side and stopped, she coughed and wheezed. She couldn't make it, she couldn't move.

    "Inu-Yasha…"

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**I hoped you like the first chapter, please review, even if it will be harsh, I would like to know what I could fix! (Not too harsh, he, he!) **


	2. The Disease

Disclaimer: I do not Inu-Yasha; sadly I am just a poor person who lives in a box.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews, I was touched, *Sniff*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The school bell rang, letting everyone know it was time to enter the school building.   
  
Eri paced up and down the front of the classroom.  
  
"Eri, what's wrong?" Yuka asked worried about her friend.  
  
"Kagome...she sounded strange on the phone, kinda stressed, breathy..." Eri answered back without looking at her friends.  
  
Ayumi smiled evilly.  
  
"Do you think Kagome-chan was having sex at the moment?" Everyone stared at the young girl.  
  
Ayumi blushed deeply and sat down at her desk.  
  
"Quiet everyone, Eri, Yuka, please take your seats," Ms.Hakahume demanded, thankfully the teacher hadn't heard Ayume's assumption.   
  
Once the two friends sat down, their teacher began to take role.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome?"  
  
Everyone looked toward the empty seat in the middle of the classroom.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke to a nurse standing over her. She sat upbeat swiftly. This led her to start coughing.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she wheezed.  
  
The nurse shook her head, her red curls bouncing.   
  
"It is best I tell your mother first," she said turning away from the 17-year-old woman.   
  
"No tell me!" Kagome lay back down, she felt unsurprisingly weak.   
  
A doctor walked into the room.  
  
"Mr. Lahunagani, this young lady wants to know what is wrong with her..." the nurse patted Kagome's shoulder and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
The doctor sighed and pulled a chair over to the nursing bed.  
  
"This is very hard to say, so it would be better to explain it to your parents,"  
  
Kagome groaned.  
  
"I want to know it IS my business!"  
  
"You have the rare disease that is spreading through Japan, it is called, Lakina. I cause the victim weak," the doctor bowed his head sadly.  
  
"I feel fine! Obviously there is a mistake!"  
  
"You don't understand, right now the disease is eating away at your body! One by one your abilities will decrease!"  
  
Kagome sat up out of bed. She crawled out and stood.  
  
"No see I am fine!" Kagome felt tears prick her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Is there any cure?"  
  
The doctor, Mr. Lahunagani shook his head and sighed heavily.  
  
"The only cure is if your body is strong enough, and if your heart is strong enough..."  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"One thing, do not tell anyone about this, not even my family members!"  
  
Mr. Lahunagani shook his head and also stood.  
  
"I'm sorry but that is not permitted,"   
  
Kagome walked out of the room and tried her best to run, though it was hard since she still had her hospital gown on.  
  
"Come back I need to know your name!"  
  
Kagome pushed through the hospital doors, and ran as fast as she could to the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
'No one can know, no one...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I want to know where my ball is!"  
  
The hanyou bared his teeth and smirked.  
  
"Aww the wittle baby want his ball?" Inu-Yasha pulled back his hand and through it.  
  
"IDIOT!" screamed Shippou as he ran to find the ball.  
  
Inu-Yasha's nose twitched, he turned his head toward his forest.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I do not have a disease I feel fine!"  
  
Kagome brought her legs over the well. She fell to the ground, but quickly stood up, she was now in her normal school clothing.  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"Oi wench, back so soon? Don't you have S-C-H-O-O-L?"  
  
Kagome groaned and stomped her foot.  
  
"I forgot! Uhg!"  
  
Inu-Yasha walked closer toward Kagome, and sniffed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"You smell weird...like...sort of like that Hag's herbs, but different..."  
  
Kagome moved backward.  
  
That's because I was messing around with medicine at my house because when I was making breakfast I was clumsy and medicine fell all over me!"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head.  
  
"I owuldn'tbe surprised..."  
  
"What's that suposse to mean?"  
  
"It means I wouldn't be surprised!"  
  
Kagome smacked Inu-Yasha's head and walked towards Kaede's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'So Kagome isn't feeling well? Ha, ha, ha! I will use this to my advantage!'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked this chapter; it was defiantly longer then the other one! R&R! 


End file.
